


The Huntsman’s Bounty

by Imperial Dreams (ImperialTrash)



Category: Tom Clancy's Rainbow Six (Video Games)
Genre: F/M, Hispanic Character, M/M, POV Second Person, Raceplay, Rough Sex, Second person POV, Sex, Smut, You Have Been Warned, a Lost of sex, a whole lotta degeneracy, a whole variety of kinks actually, ass eating, except not as much rape and whatnot, just imagine the tags with Invasion’s story, rape/noncon, reader POV, someone tell these guys to wear a condom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-10-05
Packaged: 2019-06-19 00:21:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 9,389
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15498111
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImperialTrash/pseuds/Imperial%20Dreams
Summary: CIA SAD Officer Donnie “Huntsman” Meza is new to Rainbow. He thinks there’ll be more adventure and fluidity in the highly regarded team.He’s about to find out the hard way of how things work.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Freshman (Old & NONCANON)](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15072569) by [Invasion](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invasion/pseuds/Invasion). 



> Thanks to Invasion and his stories for inspiring me to write this work. Check out his stories if you like kinky stuff lol. And Invasion, I’ll be taking some artistic liberties on my story, hope you don’t mind too much.
> 
> It isn’t my first smut fic and I usually write in the third person, but writing in second person was fun. Of course, I am a straight person, so writing gay scenes will be somewhat clunky or badly written because I don’t really know how it properly goes lol. If you can give me tips please do. 
> 
> Anyways, enjoy.

Donnie “Huntsman” Meza. You thought Rainbow would be more exciting than the seedy CIA clandestine missions. Being in the highly classified SAD/SOG was no easy task, but neither was getting accepted to Rainbow. You didn’t mind the escort to base alone in the car either, not with such an attractive female driver. You recognized her as Frost from the files you’ve read on the operators.

 

She didn’t make much small talk. Frost, or Tina, rather, was always singularly focused. You were always rather blunt and to the point. She did eye you from time to time by the look of the rear view mirror. She smiled when you noticed her glance and slowly went back to the road.

 

“Don’t think I’ve properly introduced myself,” you say. “I’m Donovan, I prefer Donnie, nice to meet you. Callsign is Huntsman.”

 

“Tina, you can call me Frost,” she smiles backs. “Welcome to Rainbow.”

 

“Thanks, I know I’ve made the right choice choosing with you guys. I’ve heard only good things.”

 

“What kind of good things? I want to know how the rest of the SpecOps community sees us.”

 

“Don’t worry, it’s all in good light; with all the successful operations you’ve done so far don’t think anyone doesn’t want you shut off again,” you replied. “Although…”

 

You heard of the rumors going about at Rainbow, and in the exclusion of nature, asked Tina about it.

 

“Frost, mind I call you Tina? I was wondering if I can ask some questions.”

 

She turned around and looked at him, thinking for a second. “Of course I don’t mind. Shoot.”

 

“I haven’t met any of the operators at rainbow but I’ve met some of the staff members there,” you began. “I’ve been hearing rumors about this Marteño and Tom character and some… of the activities he’s been doing all over Rainbow. Involving nearly everyone, I hear.”

 

“Yes, and?”

 

“Are they true?

 

Frost didn’t say anything as she peered across the nature that expanded around them. She was a smart girl, she knew there’s no point in escalating it. You were always one for getting information, especially since you spent your life doing that. “No answer huh?”

 

“Yes,” Frost starts. “With everyone. So has that one new guy, Tuface. We just started dated y’know. Anyways, Marteño’s been popular with the team as well. Of course it started with blackmail but it worked out in the end. I’ll be surprised if no one made a move on you.”

 

“What, you mean that I’m sought after or something? I haven’t met these people yet.”

 

Frost relaxed her composure. “No, you just got a rugged handsomeness look that’s sexy as hell. It reminds me of Buck, but without the suave Latin look.”

 

“I don’t know if I should take that as racist or not,” you chuckles.

 

Frost smirked, before letting a small chuckle escape. She came closer and motioned you to pay attention. “It’s just because you’re new here,” Frost crossed her arms. “You don’t know the situation that Rainbow operators are in. You’re gonna be pretty wanted.”

 

“Not sure if I should feel flattered or terrified,” he laughs. 

 

Frost simply smiled under the half mask she wore, grinning like the damn Cheshire Cat. It was a little lust-inducing, but you calmed down. You focused himself on breathing before you heard Frost speak up. “What kind of things are you into, now that we’re on the topic of this sort of thing?”

 

“You’re trying to blackmail me or something too?”

 

“I was just teasing,” Frost scoffed. “You CIA guys are too serious. Go ahead and answer, we’re all alone out here.”

 

There was a little hint of tone at the end of the sentence that you picked up immediately. She was asking this question to obviously advance something, something that you started to realize. Not that he didn’t mind, starting to think about it. Maybe he could indulge in the fine multinational flavors that Rainbow offered.  _ Maybe.  _

 

“Before we start, are you married or anything?”

 

“Not anymore,” you sighed, leaning on your arm. “All single.”

 

“Good,” Frost said. “Then you’re plenty available. Only people off limits are Hypno, Tuface, IQ, and me. You'll met them and everyone else later.”

 

“Fun. You throwing me a welcoming party?”

 

“Sort of, you'll see.”

 

After more driving, they finally reach base. Frost lead the man towards the front door of a large complex, before twisting and turning in scattered halls. They finally reached a large room with the all operators in audience, all their faces scrutinizing the details of Huntsman’s face. As Six introduced him, you noticed a few winks and suggestive nods from the operators. You gulped, not use to this sort of attention from a rather handsome group of people before. Six was already nearing the end of her introduction, turning to you.

 

“So everyone, now that Huntsman is part of our team I want everyone to make him feel welcome. Everyone is dismissed,” The older woman turned to Huntsman, giving him a key to your room and a playful smirk. “Welcome home, Donnie.”


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You meet some of the operators you hear about. Then you get a surprise guest in your barracks.

Setting up in the room was easy. You brought along your own gear and clothing in a backpack and large suitcase. You take out your movie collection and place it near the TV, before moving to your clothes. After filling up your closet with clothes, stuffing your plate carrier and weapons in a corner, you set up the last piece of decoration. An authentic Welrod Mk2 pistol, capable of firing 9mm rounds at only seventy three decibels, one of the quietest guns ever made. The only drawback of course it was a bolt action pistol with only a six round magazine. This wasn’t the only rare gun in his collection, but all the others were in his home in America.

 

You’ve loaded it with rubber rounds. When you showed off the weapon to guests, they’ve often accidentally fired it. The rubber bullets are simply a stop for any major harm.

 

You knew that the Rainbow R&D department were toying with goodies all the time, maybe they’d improve the design in the weapon.

 

A knock on the door interrupted your train of thought. You went to open it and saw the face of a tall Hispanic man with smooth features, followed by a beautiful blonde woman whose smile shone brightly as she hugged the man’s arm. “Hey, you’re the new guy right?”

 

“Yessir, I’m Donnie,” you say, holding out your hand. “Nice to meet you.”

 

“Marteño Fideli, this is my wife Monika.”

 

“Nice to meet you,” she says with a strong German accent, surprisingly soft. “Lunch is starting soon, we wanted to talk to you about some things that’s been going on here.”

 

“Sure, I’ll meet you guys in the dining hall in a bit. Still got some things to unpack.” They nodded, appreciating the honesty and left the hallway. Turning back, you could’ve sworn that you saw him grab her ass. A bit strange, considering this was still a pretty public area in the building. You shrug, guess that’s their relationship style.

 

As the rest of the things in your suitcase and backpack continue to empty out, you decide to head to the dining hall and see what Marteño and Monika are up to. The hall was rather large for a group this small, with plenty of empty tables for the privacy of social circles that weren’t as open to everyone else. You spot Marteño, Monika, Tina, and some other good-looking man next to the Canadian. They wave you over to the table.

 

You quickly grab a plate prepared from the cafe line. All the food is actually appetizing, the chef giving you a warm smile. He was a large brawny black man, you recognize him as Castle from Rainbow files. He places some mash potatoes on your plate.

 

“Hey there new guy, I’m Castle.”

 

“Huntsman, pleased to meet you,” you say. “Do you make the food?”

 

“I do, just a common courtesy so my team wouldn’t have to eat shitty MREs all day,” Castle chuckles. “Any requests? I can cook something for tomorrow.”

 

“Don’t have any ideas,” you grab a few eating utensils. “See ya around.”

 

“If you need me, I’ll be either here or at the gym.” He winks. While it was flattering, it was totally unexpected.

 

You stumble a goodbye and nod,finally head your way to the table where the others are at. You plop down and they began to fawn you with questions and curiosities. Marteño seems to take lead. “Hello Huntsman, glad you can finally join us.”

 

“Sorry, not use to actual food at a military installation,” You dig into the food, tasting as good as it looked. 

 

“Don’t worry, there’s a lot of things that are different here,” Monika adds in. “You’ll see.”

 

“So, Meza huh, like a table?” Marteño jokes. The name Meza is an old one, but also one that means “table” if translated loosely. “Are you Hispanic?”

 

“Yes, my parents are both from Jalisco, Mexico. I was born in the states though,” you explain. “You sound Mexican, where are you from?”

 

“Mexico City, accent might’ve given it away huh?” Marteño smiles. “Nice to meet another Mexican, even if he is a  _ pocho _ .”

 

“Same, even if he is a  _ chilango _ .” The two of you laugh at the interaction, while the rest of the table seems a little confused, but smile along anyways. You turn over to the other man on the table, not sure if you already introduced yourself.

 

“Hey, I’m Donnie. Nice to meet you.”

 

He talks with a suppressed accent, smiling but stuttering a bit. “H-hi, I’m Tom…”

 

“So, has anyone talked to you yet?” Monika inquired. You simply raise an eyebrow, no one besides the table company present has really spoken or bumped into you. 

 

“Um, not really. The only person besides you guys I’ve talked to was Castle and it was only for a bit. He winked at me, isn’t that weird? Must be gay or something.”

 

Marteño chuckled as everyone smiled and gave each other a knowing look. “Yeah, seems like he likes what he sees. I have to admit, we all do.”

 

“I feel like most of the guys here are kinda put off with you since you aren’t twinkish at all,” Monika explains. “You give off a vibe that you’ll be hard to control.”

 

“Woah woah, what are you guys going on about?” You ask incredulously. “Is this some sort of hazing? Because the last time I got hazed I broke a couple of frat boys’ noses.”

 

“Maybe then you should steer clear of the SAS and SEALs, they have a tendency to do that,” Frost smirks. 

 

“Alright…”

 

The doors busted open, dozens of the operators making their way to the mess line with talks about the day and current topics. You had to be an idiot not to notice all the gases and whispers that were aimed at you. Quite a few winked, while others seem to judge whether or not that winking was the smart way to approach. Slowly as the lunch hour past, they all introduced themselves one way or another, some friendly, some flirtatious, some threatening. Or all three. 

 

The last one to come to you was Caveira, the demon of BOPE. You’ve read all her files and reports. If there’s one thing she can beat in her craziness, it’s her sexiness. Her body was just amazing, and her face was nearly flawless. She put her hands on the end of the table, examining your features. 

 

She simply smirked. “At least it’s not another twink. See you later handsome.” After that, she walked away. Marteño and Tom began to grin at you, like if you’re the luckiest man in the world. 

 

“She’s gonna be crazy, watch out for her.” Tom said. Suddenly, Tina whispered something in his ear. Tom slightly blushed, and pushed himself out the table. Frost and Tuface eventually split off from the table, excusing themselves to leave the cafeteria.

 

“Off goes our little lovebirds, fucking the day away,” Marteño waved goodbye. “Maybe we should do the same Monika.”

 

“Let’s tell the new guy what’ll happen with him while he’s here,” she offered. “I’ll be back, getting my laptop!”

 

She flew out of her seat and left you with Marteño, immediately striking conversation. “Look here Meza, I fucked every last person here. So if there’s anything you want me to ask before Monika comes back, shoot.”

 

You were somewhat flabbergasted. In the Army and the CIA, relationships were forbidden or taboo, creating possible riffs between team members. It was different here, you compromised. It’s like the Olympics, you guess, everyone just fucked for the sake of fucking.

 

Right?

 

Monika comes back as soon as she was gone. You realize that you didn’t ask Marteño any questions as you thought your reasoning. “I have notes about everyone’s quirks and kinks here. Thanks to Marty’s constant fucking.”

 

She explains every operators kinks and interests, in rather graphic detail. It was so well written in its form and wording your pants began to get tighter listening to the raunchy stories. You adjust your legs, trying to hide your growing chub. They seem to take note of your reaction. “Hey now, don’t get too excited.”

 

“Sorry but I just didn’t know everyone here is so… open.”

 

“You’ll get used to it.” Suddenly, they begin to nudge each other. Seems like they took an interests to their own stories too. They begin to coo and whisper things into each other’s ears before you decide to finish your food and excuse yourself. You wave them goodbye as you head to your room.

 

The hallways were surprisingly empty. The quietness was nice though, you decide. Entering the room you noticed that it wasn’t closed all the way. You quirk your eyebrow, you always made sure to close the door fully. Maybe this time your mind slipped talking to Marteño and Monika, you're not sure.

 

As you step in, something immediately catches your eye. There are footprint indentations on the carpet of the floor. And they’re much smaller than your foot. Almost like a woman’s foot. This was a tactic you picked up in the SAD, to see if any enemies or targets were inside a home you raided. It trailed slowly up to the closet, the small gap only showing black inside. 

 

You slowly crept your way to the display case for your Welrod and pull it out of the case. You slowly side stepped your way to the closet, pulling it open. You slide it open, gun drawn. Nothing was inside.

 

You sigh, chuckling to yourself before heading over to the couch. That’s when you felt a hand on your shoulder and a knife to your throat. It gets dangerously close to your neck, your pulse feeling against the cold blade. Caveira smiles  “Hello there  _ gato _ .”

 

“What the fuck? Is this how you say hello.”

 

“Only to handsome men I want—“

 

Your instincts immediately kick in. You Cav her off mid-sentence, elbowing her diaphragm and grabbing her shoulder, flipping her over yours. She lands on her back gasping, while you get on top of her and pin her, grabbing her hands and raising them above Cav’s head and holding them. “That’s how I say hello.”

 

As she gasps she starts to laugh, her features a bit reddened. 

 

She bites her lip and eyes you with those emerald beauty’s. “Well, you have me. No ones ever got the drop of me before. It’s impressive.” You feel her legs shift, opening up to get more comfortable as if something is between her begins to bother. “Now, fuck my brains out.”

 

“What makes you think I want to have sex with you, when you just held a knife to my neck.” You put more pressure on her hands. She laughs at you, making you feel hot in the ears. 

 

“Because, your dick’s hard.” You raise an eyebrow, but look down. She was right, your dick was hard, bulging hard through your jeans. You blush, before feeling her legs sudden lift up and rest of your face. Before you could even react she slammed them down, bringing you down as well. Fingers squeezed the trigger of the Welrod, shooting and penetrating the wall. You groan as you feel the impact, before she climbs on top of you and grinds on your crotch, your dick getting hard. You can feel the little slit of her pussy through her BOPE uniform, meaning she isn’t wearing anything underneath. You groan as holds your hands down. “Should’ve used the chance. You aren’t a sub like Tom, but I can tell you can be a sub just as easily as you can be a dom.” 

 

You can easily overpower her, but right now that grinding is turning you on like not other. Your breathing is getting a little rough, trying to suppress a groan. She grabs your gun and tosses it to the couch. She came in down and whispered in your ear. “I’m the mistress this time, though we can switch when I’m in the mood. You understand that?”

 

Caveira grabs something from the back of her pouch, a pair of handcuffs it seemed like. She lets go of your hands and slips her hand in your pants, squeezing your balls through your underwear. You groan out legs twitching from the jolt of pain. She quickly cuffs you to something heavy so you won’t escape so easily. “Naughty boys need to be held in place.”

 

You struggle against the cuffs but they’re stronger than you thought. She works her hands down your chest and lifts up your shirt, revealing your fit body. She runs her hand down your chest, feeling the carpet of hair all the way down to your underwear band. “Such a hairy man, we need to give you a shave.”

 

“I’d rather not—“

 

A sudden squeeze to your balls make you shout in pain. She frowns at you heavily. “I didn’t say you could speak.”

 

You remain quiet. This isn’t your usual way of doing things, but you really had no other option. She finally begins to pull down your underwear and your hard cock springs out, its size impressing Caveira. She draws her knife along it, using the cool flat side of the blade to tease you. Your cock spasms a bit. “Mm, such a beautiful cock.”

 

“Thank you.” You say. She gives you a glare as she points the knife into a vein on it. 

 

“Thank you what.” She threatens. You gulp and correct it quickly.

 

“T-thank you Mistress Caveira?” You guess, she smiles and puts her knife away. She gives a long stroke of her tongue from your shaft to your tip. You let out a soft groan, precum slightly leaking. Caveira spits on her hand and grabs a hold of your member, gliding it to the tip before rubbing on your head slowly. It’s driving you wild, your legs opening up in hopes of more room. Her hand jerks your dick slowly, letting the pleasure slowly wash over you. Precum replaces any spit that’s dried up, Caveira’s surprisingly soft hands speeding up in pace. Minutes pass, your hips squirm as her hand increasingly gets faster.

 

“Don’t cum until I’ve said so,” he says, massaging your aching balls. She really knew how to get you ticking. If only you could see those tits while she pleased you. You groan again, bucking against her tight grip. Each stroke melts into your core, feeding to a powerful foreboding orgasm. She notices that, continuing her massage and jerking at a fast, yet stable pace. “You want to see Mistress’s tits, hm?”

 

“Y-yes,” you moan out, a sweet wave hitting you and making you jerk under her spell. “Please mistress.”

 

She expertly begins to unbutton her blouse with one hand, her speed on your cock slowing down. She stops her handjob, only to whisk away her shirt. Her big brown breasts are in full view, your cock stiffening harder than before. She leans into your face with her tits, prodding a nipple to your mouth. “You’ve been a good boy, enjoy your treat.”

 

You tenderly begin to suck her tit like a baby, flicking the nipple with your tongue. Her speed with your cock goes faster, your hips bucking in reaction. She smiles and let out a moan as you continue to suck, cooing you. Seems like she has a mommy kink, you conclude. “Keep going you slutty boy. Cum for me, cum for mistress.”

 

As if on cue, the sensation begins to rapidly build up in your member. You let go from her tit, your breathing getting labored as you squirm under Caveira’s grip. You finally hit your breaking point, your dick beginning to spasm.

 

“Cav, i’m cumming!”

 

“Cum for Caveira, cum for me!”

 

You finally melt into your velvety grip, unloading thick white ropes all over her hand and chest in a bout of ecstasy. You regain your breath as Caveira squeezes the last few drops out of you, groaning as it slowly spills over her brown knuckles. She giggles at you, somewhat horrifying you. Caveira takes her hand up and licks off the seed, swallowing lewdly. “Not bad.”

 

She looks at your dick again, it’s softening, but it still is pretty hard. She smiles as she kneels to it but her phone buzzes. Taking a peek at it she groans and leaves for the door. “Wait, where are you going?”

 

“I’m getting a meeting from Six about something I did in Bolivia, I have to go.” She says, opening the door. 

 

“At least give me the keys for the cuffs.”

 

Caveira smirks, and leaves without saying anything. You stumble some words out of amazement, and struggle against the cuffs. She let  you with your pants down, literally, covered in your cum from an explosive orgasm. You sigh, next time you’ll definitely fuck her brains out as payback. 

 

The key is only a few feet away from you. And so begins the arduous task of getting them when you’re restrained. What a good way to end an afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. I promise smut will be more long in upcoming chapters :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After the incident with Caveira, Huntsman leaves a bit shaken up. The team then have a Netflix marathon in the common room before Huntsman leaves with someone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some anal oral sex here, some people don’t like that but hey, it’s what the cool kids do.

Getting the keys to the cuffs is no easy task. You spend at least five minutes trying to pick it up with your feet, only to no avail. You struggle against the cuffs, your wrists turning red from the constant friction. Plus, the cum is starting to stain in your clothes, you know how it’s a bitch to get that mess out.  As a last resort, you call out for help. You’re not sure if the walls are designed for noise reduction though, since no one seemed to hear you or Taina’s fun time. She left door open too, maybe someone will help.

 

Emphasis on help. From what IQ’s notes said, that can change very quickly.

 

“Hello, can someone come help me out?” You shout again. You see a form come by the door opening the thing wide open. You sigh in relief, it’s Marteño. He chuckles at you, crossing his arms as he admires the sight.

 

“Who got you, Taina?” He asks, walking over towards you and kneeling down. He picks up the key and unshackles you, much to your relief. You rub your wrists, quickly shifting to put on your pants. “Hey man, no shame in hiding a nice dick. Seriously, that thing is impressive.”

 

“Oh Jesus,” you mutter, blushing to yourself. Quite frankly, you needed to get clean and grab a new pair of clothes. You get up and thank Marteño for the help. “Thanks, anyways. I think I need to get this place a little cleaned up.” 

 

“Yeah, just remember what IQ said about everyone here. If you’re not into that noncon stuff, just keep an eye on your six.” Marteño said. “You know how our schedule works, odd weeks and all?”

 

“Sort of, is it an odd week?”

 

“Yeah, we usually binge watch whatever show or movie someone recommends during this time. This week is we’re binging Black Mirror. It’s in the common room, come on by.”

 

“Black Mirror, the show?”

 

“Yeah, I’m sure you’ll enjoy it, c’mon.” He explains. You nod along, not really minding the idea of watching the show. Though, some episodes are very forgettable.

 

“I’ll meet you guys there, need to get some new clothes y’know.” You sigh. Marteño leaves in peace. 

 

After quickly changing into your new set of clothes—a simple baseball tee and some jeans— you decide to check your phone. Which has over 40+ messages on it. All of them seem to be from Operators finding out your contact. You label everyone appropriately, responding to all the hi's and hey’s with a wave emoji. You tuck away your phone, and head out to the common room. Suddenly, your phone vibrates in your pocket with a message. You check the ID and it’s from Taina. You gulp and open it.

 

Caveira: _ My meeting just ended, Gato. You did well for a new guy. This won’t be over lover~ _

 

Huntsman:  _ Lover? Where the hell did that come from _

 

Caveira:  _ A little too early I see. I suppose it’s fair, you need to explore more before you can come back to me. Trust me, my cunt is the best around  ;). I’ll see you soon XOXO _

 

You sigh, not sure at this sudden clinginess or the fact she used emoticons instead of an emoji. Nonetheless, you walk down the hall and see a short woman using her phone that you recognize as Elena Alvarez, or Mira by her callsign. She’s a little older, not terribly so, but enough to notice the mature beauty she has. She’s gorgeous, with an awesome body to match. Short, stacked as hell, with a huge round ass to match. If she were in a different life, she’d be prime MILF material. You check her out for a solid ten seconds before she turns around and sees you.

 

She finally notices you and gives you a sultry smile. “Hello there, Isaac. Didn’t notice you there.”

 

“Hello Miss Alvarez—“

 

“Elena, please.”

 

“Elena then. Nice to meet you.”

 

Elena leans against the wall as you put your hands in your pockets casually. She speaks up, the Spanish accent sounding like liquid ecstasy to the ears. “Sorry for not seeing you, I usually can’t keep my eyes off handsome men.”

 

“Oh, I couldn’t keep my eyes off you either. I didn’t mind the ignore if it meant I kept looking.” Eh, not the best flirt, but it’s one you can settle with.

 

“Mm, aren’t you charming? Admitting to checking me out,” she gives you a once over, her eyes particularly focusing on a few provocative places. “Are you coming along to the show they’re having, uh, _Como_ _se dice_?”

 

“Black Mirror, like your gadget.”

 

“ _ Sí sí _ , right. Have you seen the show before?”

 

“Of course, it’s a good sci-fi series. Even if you don’t like it they have something for everyone, though some episodes aren’t the best, it's still fun to watch. Let’s get to it and maybe I can choose the better episodes.”

 

“Don’t mind if I tag along?” She grins. 

 

“Of course not,  _ hermosa _ ,” you shoot back. “Come along.”

 

The two of you walk over towards the Common Room where the couches and chairs set up to face a screen. The weather turned for worse as it rained outside, so any outdoor viewing wasn’t possible. The two of you decide to take up a small couch as they take roll call on who showed up. Most of the operators were here, only a handful of the older or more recluse operators didn’t attend. You pick a small couch, sitting on it as the crowd comes in with food and laughter. Mira sits next to you, her hands coming near yours.

 

You watch a good amount of episodes until the  _ USS Callister _ episode comes along finally finishes. During the whole time, you and Mira were getting incredibly close. Her head bent and fell into the crook of your neck and shoulder. All the while the both of your hands were slowly rubbing up and down each of your thighs. You made a small gasp as her hand blatantly gropes your crotch, and Mira gives a wide eyed approval. Luckily, you were in the back of the crowd where no one was noticing you. When you get, you can’t seem to remember if you forgot something or not.

 

She whispers into your ear, sending goosebumps down your whole body. “Follow me to my room.” 

 

Mira walks up and shimmies off, her hips dangling with every step. You gulp as you see her tantalizing body beg for you to come over to her. In a moment, you excuse yourself and call it a night to the rest of the group, whom bid you farewell. You follow where Mira left off around the corner. You see her at the end of the hallway, waving her fingers at you teasingly. Increasing your pace you finally catch up to her and she wraps her arms around your neck, smiling.

 

“Mm, are you ready  _ guapo _ ?” Mira leaned in, giving you a heavy, open kiss. A few seconds of intense tongue kissing you break away, feeling yourself grow hard in your pants. She grabs your crotch and you groan softly. “I want this in me already.”

 

She drags you by your hand to her room and opens it, throwing you to the couch while she licks the door behind you. She makes no time in jumping onto your lap, her hips grinding on yours. You hurriedly pull off your shirt as Mira lowers herself and opens your legs, removing your belt and pulling down your pants. Biting her lip, she pulls down your underwear and your cock springs up, rigid enough to stand but not to be completely straight. Gawking at the thing, she pulls it to her cheek, giving teasing kisses to your shaft. “Such a beautiful cock, you want mistress Mira to swallow it whole?”

 

_ God, what’s up with the mistress fetishes here?  _ You think, though you definitely aren’t complaining. “Oh yes, ma’am.” 

 

She winks at you, before diving in onto your dick. It feels like pure velvet, sliding completely in the warm, wet gullet. She’s a pro, you can tell, deepthroating your long cock this easily. You hold her head down to push deeper, washing your hand through her dark silky pixie cut. You look over her, seeing her ass sway hypnotizingly as bent over sucking you off.

 

You try to reach over and spank it, but her hand quickly slaps yours away. She stops her sucking by snaking your cock, before giving you an amazing yet agonizingly slow withdraw, leading to a last second suck on your tip before she leaves with a sloppy pop sound. And holy shit did that turn you on. She smiled at you, getting up and beginning to undress, starting slowly as she teasingly bends over to remove her panties and pants. 

 

Her pussy is a clean little slit with a small patch of hair just above the entrance. Her breasts are perky and sizeable, and her body is amazing. Extremely curvy and toned as hell, her six pack looking good enough to eat. She walks over to a desk and pulls out a bottle of lube. Mira sets herself at your open legs, spreading the lube over her hands and then grabbing your dick. 

 

The sensation hits you and makes you moan. It’s a weird feeling, very cold and slimy, yet your dick gets much more flooded with sensation and prickliness. Even the AC breeze is making your cock twitch in pleasure. Her hands contact your cock, and it shudders greatly. She massages your shaft and tip slowly, like a trained masseuse squeezing every ache out of you. You moan into her hand as a rather strange yet satisfying orgasm erupted in her hands. It was essentially milked out of you, not spitting quickly but oozing out like a volcano. Mira didn’t stop at that either, she pulled out every single drop you had in your balls, leaving you feeling heavenly but super drained. All the while she kept giving you such a lovely gaze and smile. You wouldn’t trade it for the world honestly.

 

“How are you feeling  _ mi amor _ ?” She asks. Your cock spasms again, moaning as Mira drains out another orgasm from you. Your load is a little more watery than before, but then again you already came a couple times today.

 

“Feeling great.” You answer, her hand rubbing at a quicker pace. With a tighter grip and a sudden throbbing that makes you nearly hurt, you melt into her grip yet again, oozing more cum from another than before. “You’re amazing Elena.”

 

She giggles, satisfied with the milking as she breaks away from your cock. It honestly kinda hurts, you’ve came at least three or four times today already, you’re spent. Mira stands up, licking your seed of her delicate fingers. She gulps loudly, clearly trying to let you know she likes how you taste. Mira pulls you down to the couch, laying on your back as she suddenly lands her round ass on your face, smothering you.

 

“Lick.” Was all she said. You were eager to do it anyways, opening your mouth to dive into her wet and eager cunt. You lap around the lips for a bit, letting your tongue penetrate her warm hole before you lower down to her clit, sucking it gently. You lift your hands to spread open her cheeks, moving your mouth from her pussy to her cute little asshole. She gasps and moans in surprise, obviously not eaten there before. 

 

You continue your tongue assault on her asshole, licking around and inside her warm opening. She just groans and breathes hard, new to pleasure down in that region of her body. Her hand cups her mound, rubbing her pussy softly as you speed up your lapping. Her fingers slide into her wet pussy as you continue to eat, her toes curling from the corners of your eyes. That’s a good sign.

 

“Fuck,  _ ay dios _ ! Don’t stop!” She screams. Her fingers are pumping quickly into her sodden sex. You increase your tongue licks, and her body begins to shudder on top of you. She cums, her juices dripping down her legs and onto your face and jaw. You slow down greatly, ending off your oral work with a delicate kiss to her clit, which just makes her spasm a bit more. Mira lays down next to you, her face red and sweaty. You both lean in for a kiss, tongues locking for a few seconds.

 

(What, you both just licked each other’s genitals and kissing makes it gross? C’mon!)

 

“You’re great  _ guapo _ . We should do this again sometime.” She says, looking up with those ocean blue eyes. You return the smile, getting up and putting your clothes back on. 

 

“I’ll definitely swing by again Elena, you’re fantastic.” You say, “I’ll see you later Mistress Mira.” she pretends to be humble. 

 

“Oh, you’re too kind. It’s getting late Donnie, you gotta get going before people notice where you are.” Mira warns. You lean back in and kiss her again, before leaving a deep smack on her ass. “ _ Ay _ !”

 

You leave the room all dressed and sweaty. Figure you can hit the showers tomorrow. You reach in your pockets for your phone, not feeling the object at all. You remember that you thought you left something in the Common Room. Heading back and searching the now empty area for ten minutes, you couldn’t find it.

 

_ Somebody must’ve picked it up _ . You decide. You head back into your room and take a quick shower inside the personal washroom. You then head back to bed where you ponder about what the hell just happened. Only one day in and you’ve already had sex with two different people. Only thing you know for sure is that your dick needs to rest. 

 

The next morning you wake up and you check around your room. No one's broken in and tried to rape you yet. That’s good. As you get cleaned up and trim your stubble, you hear a knock at the door.

 

“It’s me, Marteño,” you hear. You walk up and open it, Marteño holding your phone. “Missing something?”

 

“Yeah, I was,” you grab it. It looks perfectly fine, you’re missing a message from Mira. “Did you find it on the floor?”

 

“No, that’s the thing,” Marteño explains. “Dokkaebi gave it to me. Who knows what she did to your phone. I would watch it to see if there’s anything wrong with it.”

 

“Ah, well thanks for giving it back. I appreciate it,” you say. He smiles and invites you to breakfast with Monika. You nod and agree, following him to the dining hall. Wonder what Dokkaebi did to your phone...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oof, finally finished this chapter after what, two weeks? I’ve been working on multiple different things lately and put this aside for a bit. Hope you’ve enjoyed.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After spending the night with Mira, you head off to your room. you wake up to get ready for breakfast.

You reach the dining hall and grab a tray, Castle serving up breakfast that reminds you of the time you were stationed in Korea. Quite frankly, Korean food is alright, not something that you love like some people. 

 

“Hey Donnie,” Castle calls, waving over to you. “Grace and Chul chose the menu items for today. You like Korean?”

 

“Eh, not really, I’ll just take whatever else.”

 

“Alright, we got some other options, just pick as you go.” He nods. You end up picking up a hearty plate of scrambled eggs, a bowl of oatmeal, and some fruits. You find Marteño easily, there isn’t much others here. You place your things down at the table and greet each other. Monika gives you a teasing smile.

 

“Someone got laid last night.” She sing-songs. You try to deny it.

 

“Don’t give us that, I saw you walk off with Elena last night,” Marteño adds. You blush a bit, knowing that you had sex with someone. Well, you should expect it, considering their openness about the whole situation here. “What did you guys do?”

 

“Well, we got undressed. She gave me a blow job, then she gave me the milking of a lifetime.” You tell. “Then she sat on my face and I ate her out.”

 

“That doesn’t sound too far away from what happened to me,” Marteño says. “I guess she doesn’t stray from the fence too much. So that makes two people; Cav and Mira.”

 

“Just a second guys, why exactly are you guys eager for me to have sex with everyone here?” You ask. “I just want to know why you’re eager to help, anyways.”

 

The two look at each other before looking back at you. “To be honest, ever since Marty joined the team there’s been a sudden want for the team to alleviate their wants. And we figured since both of Tom and Marty were virgins when they came, they’ll have more experience by doing more of the operators here.”

 

“So wait, you guys thought I was a virgin?”

 

“Well, we thought that Tom wasn’t one, but turns out he was. I’m guessing you aren’t though, since you’re asking that.” Marteño says. “Sorry about the assumption

 

You wave it off. “No worries, I was actually married before.” They both go wide eyed and open mouthed. 

 

“You were?! What the hell happened.” Monika asks, leaning in to get better hearing. 

 

“It didn’t work out, that’s about it. I met here when I was in the Army way back when, in South Korea. She’s doing fine, got a couple kids and everything. Her name’s Hyo-Jin.”

 

“Huh, how long were you in the army?” Marteño asks. 

 

“I was in there for about 12 years? First few years I was just a combat engineer. Around my third contract I chose to go into Special Forces. Special forces for about a couple years before I was picked up by the CIA.” You share your bit of history. They look genuinely interested and makes you feel a little less of an outcast. You’ve only really talked to a few people in the base, even though there’s 44 operators in total. 

 

“I would’ve guessed military background, didn’t know that it would’ve been for that long though,” IQ says. You shrug and eat your food as the three of you discuss the daily happenings at the base. You see Mira walk by and she winks, but you and Marteño both wave back. 

 

“That’s kinda the reason why we’re helping you out too,” Monika says. “Either way, everyone will want a piece of the cake. Plus, you’ll help see what happens when you put a dominant person in the pool. I can’t wait for all the new notes!” All fonuou laugh. You finish your breakfast and then your phone rings. It’s time for a work out.

 

“I’m off to the gym, you guys want to come along?”

 

“Nah, I worked out yesterday and got pretty sore. Maybe later.” Marteño explains.

 

“I’m working on something with Twitch.” Monika smiles. You shrug. 

 

“That’s cool, is there anyone at the gym?”

 

The two look at each other again. “I think that new girl Clash? Marowa Evans or something. I hear she’s pretty bitchy.”

 

“Eh, nothing I can’t handle. See you guys around.” You leave the dining hall, Puritan for your tray away and changing out to your exercise clothes. Shorts, a dry fit shirt, and some sneakers. You head off to the gym.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You head off into the gym, finally meeting Clash for the first time.

You open the doors to the gym and look around to see the equipment. All pretty basic gym stuff, with the exception of a sparring/boxing arena over to the west of the building. Doesn’t seem like anyone else is in here, you don’t see a colorful reflection or anything in the mirrors, so maybe Morowa wasn’t here. You look for the treadmills, setting the speed and stretching for the run. 

 

About 20 minutes in and about a few miles clocked, you take a break and head over to the free weights. That’s when you spot the woman known as Clash, wearing purple and gray athletic gear. She’s built like those instagram models, all ass and tits. It was fucking great to look at, sure the bald head is a bit of a turn off, but she can pull it off in a way. You’ve read her file before coming over here and know she has quite the temper, especially to those with racist tendencies. That’s immaterial anyways, you’re not here to be a therapist and you’re certainly not racist.

 

It seems like she just got there too, still holding onto a duffel bag as she swipes on her phone for music. She makes eye contact, acknowledging you with a nod as you do the same. You do some basic bicep curls with 50 pound weights. After a few reps, you rest your arms. You feel a stare and you look up, seeing her watch you cautiously. She jerks her head up. “So you’re the newest guy huh, What’s your name again?”

 

“Donnie,” you answer. “Donnie Meza. You must be Morowa.”

 

She takes a moment to examine you a bit more. “You look like an alright bloke, not the type to piss me off like the rest of the muppets here,” she scoffs. She works her arm on a 35 pound weight.

 

“Hey, you’re pretty new. And considering you’re just a police officer compared to these guys I’d say they got more experience than you. You should show more respect.” You shrug.

 

She gives you a death glare before scowling. Then her face thankfully eases. “Whatever, just don’t get me worked up. From what I heard you’re pretty…  _ well built _ . Just like Marteño, if you catch my drift, and if you make me mad then you won’t get to experience the same  _ workout  _ he and I did.”

 

You raise an eyebrow and give a knowing smirk. She puts away the dumbbell and heads over to the squatting rack just a few feet away, loading up two plates. You didn’t really catch a glimpse of her but God almighty, that thing is literally the perfect bubble butt. You would definitely not mind seeing that ebony pillow jiggle off your thrusts. Her tights only accentuate it more, and you hold in an audible groan as you see her do the first squat, a rare smile of hers coming off the glass. “You interested in that workout bruv?”

 

“Oh definitely,” you smile, getting up and checking her out. It’s apparent that she’s doing this to show off her goods. You don’t even notice that your cock is pitching a large tent in your sweats, with Morowa biting her lip while longingly looking at it through the reflection of the mirror. She sets up her last rep, and puts away the bar, walking up towards you and grabbing your boner in a tight grip.

 

“Fuck, you’re hung as shit, just like Marteño,” She grins, which is creepy yet arousing. “I just love horsedicked motherfuckers like you. I can’t deal with micros like six inches.”

 

“That’s a real dirty mouth of yours Evans.”

 

“Oh fuck off, I like talking dirty. Not like your cock is saying no anyways, that thing is harder than a fucking bat,” She groped you some more, causing a deep sigh of relief to come over. Morowa only grinned more. “Honestly if you just told me how big you were I would’ve just fucked you right there.”

 

“Damn, you’re a real slut y’know that?”

 

“Only a slut for hung cock,” she shrugs casually. “On my Tinder I ask for their sizes so I scrape pass the losers. I don’t need to see a picture to see how impressive this is though.”

 

Her hand slid down the band of your sweats, pulling out your hard cock from your pants. Thy said that Clash would be hard to make smile, but goddamn, did she have the toothiest fucking grin you’ve ever seen. She gave a long lick from your balls to your tip, kissing your slit after. “Mmm, so fucking big…”

 

Morowa swallowed the tip of your cock, bobbing gently. She looks up with lustful eyes, eager to see your reaction to her blowjob. You give a smile, with your face slowly groaning from pleasure. It only spurs her on, taking on more of your cock and sucking faster. Whatever else she couldn’t take she jerked off with a rough yet warm grip.

 

She probably isn’t use to giving head, you conclude, your hips twitching gently as she hits the halfway mark. Elena was able to take your whole cock in literally one go, but it seems that Morowa has trouble swallowing your length.

 

Her eyes narrowed and watered as she got deeper, her mouth making a few gagging noises. You put a hand on her bald head, surprisingly soft and fuzzy from little stubble. You push your hand closer to yourself, making her go deeper. She’s at 7 inches until she starts choking and letting tears spill. She pulls away, your cock covered in spit with bridges still connected to her tight mouth. “F-fuck…”

 

“I trust you don’t really do oral?”

 

“Never been into it, giving or receiving,” She coughs a bit more. “I can take all this rod up in my pussy and ass in one slam, that’s better than head yeah?”

 

You chuckle, kneeling down to kiss her. It’s hard and sloppy, a mixture of tongue and saliva as she stands up and lifts up a leg for you. You grab the thick thigh and hold it close, your naked cock grinding against her exercise leggings. You lead your hands down to her leggings, ripping open a spacious hole that exposes her dripping pussy. 

 

“You bugger, you owe me some new pants!” She slaps your head, to which you quickly reply by  gripping her throat. Judging by the smug smirk, she doesn’t mind it and actually grabs your wrist to press deeper. 

 

“Jesus, you’re a freak.”

 

“Just shut up and fuck me already,” she rasped. You smile, grabbing your erect cock and sliding inside her warm folds in one go. You raise yourself up higher and deeper inside her guts, pressing yourself into the mating press position. She groans out. “You gonna knock me up or something?”

 

“Nah, just like this position.” You say, sliding your cock slowly out and in to get deep. After that, you pick up the temper and fuck her moderately, her legs wrapping around your back. 

 

She’s moaning loudly, cursing heavily as well. Every thrust you give her makes her curse, her dark cunt getting increasingly more slippery. You figure she’s a squirter from all the juices flowing, easing your cock to fuck her harder.

 

Your hands reach for the heavy tits stuffed in her bra, somehow more arousing than actually seeing them. Full things trapped teasingly to please you. You grope then hard, feeling her erect nipples pop. They’re pierced, making you smile. 

 

“Nice tits,” you groan, hitting particularly a deep spot that causes her hips to shutter around your cock. You stop in thrusts, nearly cumming to that sensation. She just moans shakily underneath you, eyes fluttering in pleasure. You resume your hips, making sure to keep hitting the same spot over and over. Eventually you just slam hard into her soaking cunt, the mats below getting wet.

 

“Oh fuck, fuck fuck fuck! Keep sodding me you bloody fuck!” She moans out, teeth gritting in pure concentration. That mouth of hers sure says a lot, even if it can’t take a lot. Her walls start to clench tighter, making your thrusts more pleasurable for the both of you. Suddenly the clench is tight and she lets out a harsh scream, before feeling juices spray on your legs and the floor. She just came and you’re still jumping away.

 

You groan, your arms wobble as they stand above Morowa. You’re not aware of how much time has passed, but either from that or the workout earlier, you’re tired as hell and real close. As your strokes seem to make every part of her body quiver. Your groans are more noticeably loud, and she quickly figures out you’re close to finishing.

 

“Don’t fucking cum inside,” she breathes out, exhausted and sore. “Finish somewhere else.”

 

“Yes ma’am,” you groan out, reluctantly pulling out your coated cock. You get an idea and lift up the bottom of her sports bra, climbing up bee waist and slipping your cock between her entrapped breasts. It’s a titjob without the hassle of her trying to hold them together.

 

“Smart for an American,” she smirks, still a bit weary from the fucking. You groan as you begin to massage her breast and fuck her tits. Soon, you begin to thrust faster, nearly to orgasm.

 

“Hurry your prick up,” she says. “I need to clean this mess you fuckin’ made.”

 

You speed up, feeling real warm in your core. It comes down to your cock, shooting out a thick load of white ropes all over her face. You moan out as you thrust whatever was left in your balls before finally stopping, her dark face now coated in white stripes. She groans in annoyance, maybe she didn’t like the amount that came.

 

“Fuck, how long has it been since you busted one out?” She says a bit tempered. Morowa wipes away her face. 

 

“Sorry, I can’t control my body y’know,” you shrug. She takes whatever you said. 

 

“You better get the hell out while I clean this mess then,” she takes a swab of your cum and licks it. She seems a bit indifferent. “Eh, decent. I’ve had better.”

 

You simply get up and stuff your thing back in your pants and help Morowa up. You grab a towel and wipe away at the floor while she washes her face. The whole time she’s all angry looking. Maybe there’s nothing in the world that’ll make her happy. Once everything’s clean, she leaves without saying a word or even acknowledging you, despite making her squirm just minutes earlier. You shrug, taking your things and heading back to the room.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After you finish fucking clash

You head to your room and check your phone, seeing a few app notifications and a text or two from Clash and Hypno. You ignore all the app notices and go to the texts.

 

Clash:  _ Ay bruv _

 

Talk about eloquence.

 

Huntsman:  _ Hey Evans _

 

Clash:  _ That shagging was fun, let’s do it again sometime.  _

 

Huntsman _ : Of course, I’ll be eager to do it again. _

 

Clash:  _ We’ll get kinkier next time, and I’ll be in charge, later _

 

You suppose she’s a woman who’s more into getting the message across than saying it wittingly. You open the text from Marteño, who starts on a wave emoji.

 

Huntsman:  _ What’s up Marteño? _

 

Hypno:  _ Let's have a talk in person, not right now of course but soon. _

 

Huntsman:  _ sure man, something wrong? _

 

Hypno:  _ no no, just some things we need to get clear about _

 

Huntsman:  _ oh alright, I’ll see you soon. _

 

You put away your phone before heading into your room. Thankfully, it’s locked. You need a rest after what happened today and another guest would just tire you out. After a quick shower and a change to more comfortable clothes, you sit back on the couch and get a few more messages, mostly from family members asking how you are. You reply all the same: doing fine and well.

 

The door knocks, and you get up to open it. No one is there except for what looks like a drone. It jumps in the air and hits you in the face. Angrily, you grab the thing and throw it to the floor, breaking it in the process. Must’ve been a prank or something.

 

You close the door again and go back to your couch, setting up a movie to watch. As you go through your usual selection, the screen suddenly goes black, with the symbol that you recognize to be Dokkaebi’s signature hacking symbol. Your phone also goes off too, making little noises that you didn’t set. You pick it up and see several image messages from the Korean woman. You hesitate to open the messages.

 

You swallow your pride and swipe them open, revealing several of your own nude photos, both candid and purposefully taken. You find that the one of you out the shower was actually pretty good. 

 

Dokkaebi texts you again.  _ These are some nice nudes you have, you’re gifted~ _

 

You groan, now she has something to blackmail against you. 

 

Huntsman:  _ Grace, please don’t do this to me _

 

Dokkaebi:  _ Relax, I won’t leak them so easily. I'll think of something that you can give me later. Just a taste of what I could do, see you soon. _

 

You groan and toss your phone away. It could either go two ways, you conduct. It goes either good, where you can possibly get more info on operators via good ol’ honey pots, or you’ll get kicked out for being sexually devious. If only your old time CIA partner was here, she’d usually figure something out for you. Speaking of which, maybe you should give her a call...

 

Suddenly the door knocks, and you get up to ask who it is.

 

“It’s me,” Marty replies. You unlock the door and open it for him.

 

“Hey Marteño, wanted to talk about something?” You ask, a bit curiously. 

 

“Yeah, just some stuff concerning sexual things,” he replies, looking around your decorations. He seems pleased with the movie selections. “Some of the guys are apparently trying to see if you’re…”

 

“What?”

 

“Well, gay or bi,” he says. “They want to fuck you and it might not be consensual.”

 

You frown, figuring that question would soon arise. You sit down on the couch and try to come up with an answer. “Well, I would be lying if I hadn’t experimented before in my younger years. But I haven’t done all the way with any guy or anything like that.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Well, except for those few times in Thailand and Korea… figured that crossdressing traps are just more popular in those countries. But I was drunk.” You emphasis, he doesn’t seem to buy it.

 

“Ah; the old ladyboy trick,” he chuckled. “Figured that’s a good enough answer, I’ll see you in a bit, dinner's nearly ready.”

 

You nod and he leaves. After a few minutes of watching the movie, you get bored and grab your phone. You close the door and lock it, heading off to the cafeteria.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I might add another OC to the story to spice it up, not totally sure yet.


End file.
